The Problem Children have Stow-Aways?
by DivineDemonDragon
Summary: (Spoilers for later LN Volumes and early Last Embryo) Izayoi didn't accept Black Rabbit's first letter, coming instead via one left by Canaria in her will. What if Homura, Suzuka and Ayato found that first letter, and ended up getting transported alongside the original Problem Children? This is not exactly what Black Rabbit had in mind when she summoned for help.


**AN: The premise here is – what if Saigou Homura, Ayazato Suzuka (Izayoi's fellow orphans) and Kudou Ayato (Walking Spoiler) came along for the ride mere days after Izayoi accepted his invitation to Little Garden?**

 **SPOILER WARNING: This Fan Fiction contains spoilers for several details throughout the original LN series and maybe some for the Last Embryo sequel.**

When the light blocking his sight faded to reveal himself in a freefall towards someplace that was most definitely not Earth, 16 year old Sakamaki Izayoi thought: 'What the hell has that hag goaded me into _this_ time?'

When he heard a female voice screaming at the top of her lungs from his left over the increasing sound of air rushing past, he thought: 'At least I'm not the only one suffering this nonsense.'

When he turned his head to find two pretty girls, one his age with long brown hair and blue eyes dressed in an outdated business suit, sans jacket but with a long pencil skirt, who was the one screaming, and one a bit younger than him with bobbed brown hair and matching eyes, dressed in what he supposed was some sort of tomboyish getup, with a calico cat hanging on to her shoulder for dear life and joining the older girl in being hysteric, he thought: 'Wow, they even picked out cute girls for me to hang out with. But what's with the cat?'

When he heard three more _younger_ voices from his upper right, two of which he recognized, he thought: 'Oh, you've gotta be shitting me.'

And when he snapped his head around to find two girls clinging to a boy, all about ten years old, the blonde girl dressed in upper middle class clothes (white blouse, red skirt, stockings and long boots) looking strikingly similar to the oldest female, blue eyes included, the brown ponytailed girl with darker blue eyes dressed in a baggy sports jacket and equally baggy shorts, with a t-shirt underneath, and the boy, who looked even more like Izayoi than the blonde girl did like the oldest girl due to sharing both hair and eye colors, dressed in a 'lazy genius' fashion (long brown pants, imperfectly done dress shirt), he thought: 'God damn it all to Hell.'

Looking back down, he saw a large lake right where they would be landing.

'That's one good thing.'

Looking over to the older girls, he saw the younger one bracing her forearms in front of her face, which showed little fear.

'Looks like she's got something in mind.'

Not so much the other one, who was clearly terrified of the apparent doom heading her way.

Rolling his eyes, he reached over and 'lightly' yanked her upwards, a meter or two above himself, getting an indignant "What's the big idea!?" from her as he turned back to the younger kids, who were out of his immediate reach, and shouted:

"Suzuka! Skipping stones!"

The blonde girl had no idea what he meant in this context, but Ayazato Suzuka understood Izayoi's intentions immediately, while Saigou Homura understood after a split second, followed by holding tightly onto the girl on his other side.

Due to having held on together, the three children had experienced greater wind resistance, thus accelerating more slowly than the three older, separated children, meaning that they were already higher than Izayoi when Suzuka used her ability Asport to transport Homura and their new friend to a position roughly one meter above the lake and closer to the shore, with a trajectory that was initially parallel to the surface of the water, until gravity recovered from the confusion and tried to pull the two blondes under, only for them to roll onto dry land after a bump with the shoreline.

At the same time, Izayoi leered at the water below, cocked back his right fist, and let loose a half-powered punch, creating a geyser of water roughly five meters in width for the girls around him to safely land into, though not without a surprised "E-eeehh-!?" that was cut off by the owner, the oldest girl, being enveloped in water.

* * *

As Homura coughed alongside the girl in his arms, he gave her the freedom to stand and wipe the dirt off of her clothes while he did likewise.

While they did, he saw Izayoi and Suzuka climb out of the water, the former grabbing the latter by her jacket and lifting her under protests (I can do it myself, Aniki!) on to shore. A bit further down, the two older girls came ashore as well, though the younger of the two seemed better suited to the activity.

"What dimwit came up with the idea of dropping people out of the sky?! We seriously could've died from that!"

That complaint came from the oldest girl, who was covering herself because her blouse had become see-through from the water. Homura awkwardly looked away as Izayoi gave his own two yen while shaking out his own school jacket.

"Damn right. If there hadn't been a nice big lake, it'd have been Game Over all around."

"Good thing Iza-nii was there to break the water," quipped Homura – who suddenly found himself on the wrong end of the older boy's glare. That glare had 'I'm gonna scold you' written all over it, and applied to Suzuka as well. The poor blond girl was caught in the crossfire.

"That reminds me: What are you two doing here?"

Homura glared back indignantly: "Before that, you mind telling us where the heck you ran off too?"

Much to his surprise, Izayoi looked confused at the question.

"Aniki," Suzuka supplemented, "You disappeared a few days ago."

"So, in other words," the tallest blonde replied, "you two are a few days older than I remember. Certainly explains the outfits. You weren't wearing that when I left."

Homura needed a moment to catch up to what his brother (figure) meant, while everyone else took longer.

"So you're saying... the you who disappeared a few days ago, is this you right now?"

Izayoi grinned his usual arrogant smirk.

"Right in one, brat!"

Homura resumed his earlier glare.

"I'm not a brat, dangit!"

"Then, what would your name be?" interjected the oldest brunette, having found a good timing for introductions.

"...Saigou Homura. This is Ayazato Suzuka," he said, pointing to the ponytailed girl next to himself.

"Geez, Nii-san, I can introduce myself, you know," she protested with her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes, he replied: "You'd make more fuss about it than Iza-nii, which is actually an accomplishment."

"Well, I am Kudou Asuka. A pleasure to meet you. And you too as well...?"

Directing that at the other two girls, Asuka deliberately skipped over a certain troublemaker as payback for handling her so roughly on the way down earlier.

"Ooh, cold," was what he had to say to that.

"Kasukabe Yoh. A letter from the sky transported me here. Was that the same for you?" answered the bob haired girl tending to her calico cat.

"Indeed. Though my letter was found in my room, which was locked."

"So, a Locked Room Delivery?"

Asuka's eyebrow twitched, as Izayoi drew her attention away from the lack of introduction from the blonde girl.

"And what would your name be, Mr. Mean Face?"

"Why, thanks so much for the hostile introduction. I am the dangerous and unrefined Sakamaki Izayoi."

"More like dangerously undefined," Homura quipped, though Izayoi didn't break any stride over it. The as yet unnamed girl did let out a little giggle, though, so Homura considered that a victory.

"I'm also crude, viscous and hedonistic, basically the worst kind of person to cross. I suggest reading the warning labels before handling me, Ojou-san," the older boy finished, leaning over and playfully leering at Asuka with his trademark smirk.

"I'll consider it if you put those warnings in a manual for me," was the sharp reply.

"Alrighty, I'll see about getting something written. But don't complain about it afterwards."

"Say, say," piped up Suzuka at Asuka's blonde Mini-Me, "You haven't introduced yourself yet! Come on, what's your name?"

"Oh, well, actually, it's Kudou Ayato," the last girl replied, gaining everyone's attention.

"Same last name, looks alike... you've got a distant relative here!" Izayoi cheered at Asuka, who frowned pensively at the now named Ayato.

"How can that be? I've no siblings to speak of..."

"As Izayoi-san and Homura-san deduced earlier," the latter replied to the former, "we are not necessarily from the same period in time. Though I suspect the difference between us is more than a scant few days," she finished with a wry smile.

"Oooh, makes sense. No offense, Asuka-san, but that kind of getup went out of fashion awhile ago for us," said Suzuka.

"Not necessarily," objected Izayoi, turning towards Yoh, "Do business people dress similar to that from when you're from, Kasukabe?"

She looked closely at Asuka's attire, which had dried by now, and nodded.

"Hah, I knew it. Office stuff is always the same old boring shi-"

"Isn't anybody wondering where our host is?" asked Homura.

"Why don't we ask that person in the bushes who looks like they're waiting for the most dramatic time to show themselves?" added Suzuka.

"Oh my, you found them, too?" Asuka sounded impressed.

"We've played hide and seek a lot," bragged Izayoi, "so basically no one can hide from us. How about you, Kasukabe?"

"I'm downwind from them. Noticing them was beyond my ability to prevent."

The older boy cocked a brow at that.

"Interesting..."

"Would you please come out already?" cried Ayato to the bushes, "We're getting tired of waiting."

An idea crossed Izayoi's mind, and he smirked.

"Guess they might need a little..."

"Now, now, no need to be so scary about it-" came a voice from behind a tree, giving him a target.

"HELP!"

With that, he leapt towards the speaker and smashed his foot into the base of the tree, demolishing the earth beneath and knocking the plant over as a new girl fled screaming from her hidey hole.

Turning towards the newcomer, Izayoi gave pause at her appearance. It wasn't so much as her attire, though it was nice to look at for a guy, nor was it even her blue hair, which actually looked natural.

No, what grabbed everyone's attention were her _long fuzzy rabbit ears_.

"The heck is that getup?"

"Is that cosplay?!"

"What? No! Black Rabbit does not cosplay-!"

Black Rabbit was interrupted from her retort towards Homura and Suzuka's comments by Yoh leaping in at her in a cat-like manner, forcing her to display an equally inhuman agility as they raced around the branches of the nearby trees.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Stop chasing me!"

"Predator instinct."

"You started it!"

Asuka, however, soon tired of watching the chase, and spoke towards the birds above: "{Birds, slow her down. Keep her from moving!}"

As commanded, the birds flew at Black Rabbit, disrupting her gait mid-leap, causing her to land butt-first on the ground, where she was soon surrounded by the children.

"Ow ow ow, huh?"

"So who the hell are you?" asked Izayoi.

"A rabbit-girl?" wondered Asuka.

"They look fluffy!" exclaimed Suzuka, coming close and reaching for the ear on its owner's right. Yoh did the same on the left.

"Ah! Why are you grabbing Black Rabbit's ears!? It hurts!"

"They interest me," answered the animal-girl, followed by the asporter.

"Oh wow! They really are fluffy!"

"Stop that right now!" Black Rabbit managed to get her ears away...only for them to get promptly seized again, by the two oldest humans present.

"Hey, lemme try too."

"Me as well."

"Wait, no, stop! Black Rabbits ears...aahhh!"

Ayato looked at Homura, who was decidedly looking away.

"Homura-san, could it be, you want to try it out too?"

"...Not particularly..."

He didn't like being compared to Izayoi, which happened too much because of their looks already.

"Well, that's a shame. I intend to wait for a better opportunity!"

If Ayato was going to be back in Little garden as a child this time, why not enjoy herself a little? Teasing Black Rabbit had always looked fun for her.

'I do not recall meeting myself, though, so I will have to take care with that. It should be most interesting, however, to see the other side of the same story...'


End file.
